CATS
by AngryHatter
Summary: Miku is a cold feline with sharp claws, but when a mysterious Queen named Luka enters the tribe of the Vocaloid Cats, Miku may find herself falling in deep. Loosely based off CATS. LukaXMiku, SeeUXGumi[More May Be Added]. Rated T for Gakupo who shall be our Rum Tum Tugger for the show.


**So, my mom found our old CATS DVD and we watched it Saturday. It was like, Childhood memories everywhere guyz. And suddenly, I wanted to write...whatever this is. **

**Obviously, Gakupo has to be Rum Tum Tugger based. It had to be done. It had to be.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or Cats and I vow that I shall not abusive the power to bend them to my will(Yeah, right, suckers!)**  
**

* * *

If you were a Vocaloid cat, you were the best kind of cat. You were the cream of the crop, the crème dela crème. You were in the top percentage of cats, and no other kind of feline could sit on your pedestal.

To the Vocaloid cats this true, for they believed there was no group of cats better than they. They who had sat on the laps of kings, composers. However, if you asked any other cat, they would say that the Vocaloid cats were a strange bunch. An odd bunch indeed.

The ruler of the Vocaloid cats was loved by her tribe. A young and beautiful Queen, with golden fur that glimmered in the moon and glowed in the sun. Empress SeeU, a wise ruler. She was believed to once have sat upon Sejongs the Great lap during his reign over Joseon.

Her mate, Gumi, is a cheerful green Queen. One might say she acted more like a bunny, than a cat, as she would often be seen nibbling on carrots around the Junkyard where the Vocaloids cat lived. Still, the Vocaloid cats loved her for kindness and enthusiasm she so often showed, even in the darkest of times.

The twin tabbies, Len and Rin, were a mischievous pair. They often are getting in and out of trouble, and are infamous among of the humans as thieving kittens. Among the two Len was often the voice of reason, and was usually the one who got them out of the trouble they go in. You could not go a day without seeing these two together, almost like they were glued neck and neck.

Gakupo was often thought of as curious cat. He was popular among the Queens of the group, and was a self-proclaimed 'bad boy.' Not that could deny this, he was a 'bad boy.' His sassiness was the sassiest sass of the whole tribe. Though, despite his obvious narcissism, he was well-liked in the tribe.

The fattest cat, though only slightly chubby, was Kaito. He was well-built, yes, but he ate so much ice cream that he put on weight. Peculiar, is not? A cat that eats ice cream. Kaito was a sweet tomcat, and he had earned the affections of many Queens in the group.

Meiko was like a mother among the Vocaloid cats. Arguably the oldest of the bunch, of course not as old as their beloved Ueki, she took care of the kittens. When Len and Rin got into trouble, she scolded them. When the kittens could not get their food, she got it for them.

Then there was Miku. Pure, lovely Miku. Her coat was a soft teal, and her eyes resembled sapphires in the moonlight. Any outside cat would have thought her to be the 'Princess' of tribe. In all truth, she was cousin to SeeU, however, the only 'Princess' thing about her was her looks. Miku was a cold, hot-headed girl, and though she was loved by her fellow Vocaloid cats, her personality often drove outsiders away.

These 7, among many other felines, made up the Vocaloid tribe. The only other tribe as well-known was the Utauloid tribe, and the thing is, the Vocaloid tribe and the Utauloid tribe were enemies. The Utau's often bothered and terrorized the Vocaloids for no reason, making the Vocaloids bitter toward them. Fortunately, they Utau's have not bothered them recently, and they believe they will be Utau free during the ball, however, they can't be sure entirely. Not with the rumors of the Utau's mischief flying around.

* * *

**Why is there first chapter/prologue character introductions? I dunno, that is just what I wrote. BUT THE NEXT ONE SHALL HAVE DIALOGUE! I PROMISE YOU THAT!**

**Read and Review3  
**


End file.
